SIGNS
by JadedSkyCat
Summary: Women were more sensitive to love so it didn't take long for Kyoko, Chrome and Haru to see the signs...they just reacted differently but everything was unchangeable, especially love.


Kyoko was the first to notice, not Reborn or anyone else. She was oblivious to many things but she was not oblivious to the 'signs'. It didn't take long before Chrome also noticed the 'signs'.

Haru was also there to notice but she didn't want to admit it because it would hurt to admit it.

The reddened cheeks, the sidelong glances, the funny little smiles, the adoring or longing stares, the teasing side comments, the jealous possessive glares...

Women had always been sensitive to the signs of love so the three knew what exactly was happening before any one else.

"It wasn't fair!" Haru had cried out in heartbreak and the two girls could only be there by her side for comfort. "I was the first one to confess! I was the first one to love him! And yet—! Why?!"

Chrome had not understood this as she never had feelings for her boss but Kyoko did. She had fallen for the kind brunet, who had now moved on from his crush to her.

"Haru, you know it isn't true," the now slightly older female muttered sadly and she wiped those tears. "You only had a crush back then while they had fallen in love. They were always there for him while we were not. They had more rights than us."

After moments of silence with only sobs and tears, the other Mist Guardian asked slowly, "Does it bother you that Boss is more attracted to males, Haru-chan?"

For that one important question, the dark-haired female wanted to say "yes" because Tsuna should have fallen for a female—for her—but in her heart, she knew the answer was "no".

She knew that the world had been too much for the Sky Boss and that becoming the Vongola Decimo made Tsuna far too different. He didn't need some weak by his side and no matter how much females wanted to be stronger, they could only do so much before they reached their limits.

What Tsuna needed was someone who could be there for him through every moments, every angst, every fights, every war. He needed someone with equal strength or even stronger strength than his. He needed to be protected, not to protect. He needed someone he trusted the most.

And the only people that could fit these were the males—and few females—he had befriended and bonded in mafia.

"No and that's why it hurts!" Haru answered in defeat. "Because I know that Tsuna needs to have someone to protect, rather than him protect his lover! I know that because I'm weak I'll only bring more suffering for Tsuna! I know and understand that he needs a male lover instead but I—!"

"I love Tsuna-kun," Kyoko interrupted truthfully, getting surprise glances from the two and she smiled slightly. "But I won't act upon them because I want Tsuna to have the best relationship and I know I can't give him that. I'll wish for his happiness than my own."

Haru frowned, "You can't be like that! If you love him, you should fight for him!"

"I want the best for Boss as well," Chrome suddenly injected before smiling the brightest the two girls had seen from the shy girl. "I may not love him romantically so I can't understand what you two are feeling but I believe that it is best that we let Tsuna choose."

With that talk, it didn't take long before people started to notice great changes between Tsuna and the males around him that broke Kyoko's and Haru's already broken hearts and yet they stayed true to their promises.

Kyoko had backed down immediately and never once interrupted Yamamoto or Mukuro if he was flirting with a blushing Tsuna right in front of her eyes. She just smiled outwardly, feeling her glassed heart cracking and moved away.

Haru had fought hard for her love. She always yelled at Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro or even Kyoya when they were too close to Tsuna. She would not give up her love for anything.

Except for Tsuna's happiness.

That was why when Tsuna didn't object some of his Guardians's actions and the stolen kisses from the other males she backed down, knowing that she never stood a chance.

But it hurt seeing Xanxus kissed Tsuna full in the mouth in front of everyone and the only people who could challenge the scarred man were other males, not females like Haru.

It hurt knowing that Tsuna appreciated them more than her but if it was for his happiness, then Haru would be mature and try to move on her first love.

If it was for Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru would move on.

They already knew that the others would make Tsuna happier than they could ever make.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know why but I read this HP fanfic "Fortune Favors the Bold" by opalish and I started to think of how it would be like for KHR and this comes out...wonder why it's a little serious?


End file.
